Midnight Secrets
by MizzMarie729
Summary: As Renesmee grows up Jacob is finding it harder to keep his strange new feelings to himself. It's his love and devotion for her parents that keep him from acting on his love for her, even if she does share his feelings. How long will he keep hurting her?


**Midnight Secrets… **

Chapter one: Life until lived…

Full summary:

Renesmee and Jacob have spent seven years together, and both have come to love each other. But when their feelings deepen into something different, what will they do? Jacob is too devoted to his friends to give into his feelings, no matter how much Renesmee professes her love. He believes they have all the time in the world, but that seems to long to her. She may be young, but she has the heart of a woman. Will this tare them all apart? And how much will them starting school effect the situation at hand?

Authors note + Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the series or characters. This is PURELY fan made. Grammar and spelling maybe an issue. If you have problems with that stuff, not the story for you. I hope you all enjoy!

A young girl sat under the pale moons light playing gently with a tiny flower. She observed it closely as she rolled it between her fingers thinking of how fragile it was, and how she would never be so. '_Kind of like Jacob,_' she thought as she looked up at the moon. A smile crept on her face as she closed her eyes letting the breeze caress her delicate, but solid skin.

For years Jacob Black had been with her and her family every step of the way. Every move they chose to make, and every knew life style they took on. She had grown an attachment with him, which she knew undoubtedly was there. But as the years grew on no one would explain it to her.

They were the best of friends, both of them knew how much they didn't quite fit into the world of _humans._ Apart of her longed to be like the rest of the world, to have a normal life. A life without fear, and a life where she could have gone to school instead of being taught by her aunts and mother. Her father was also very active in her education. He was the most smartest person that she knew.

"Nessie?" a voice called her name from behind the bushes. She turned her head to look behind her and saw the large russet boy who walked out into the clearing. The light from the moon descended onto his beautiful skin as he made his way to her.

"Jake!" she said with excitement as if it wasn't everyday that she saw him. Seven years had gone by since they had fully accepted Jacob into the family, and ever after he was there beside Renesmee taking care of her. They had become the best of friends. Inseparable. He swallowed as he stared down at the fair skinned girl in front of him. The wind blew through her hair teasingly, almost as if to bother him on purpose.

It was hard for Jacob, he cared immensely about his best friend Isabella Cullen formerly Isabella Swan before she married Edward Cullen. They had been through a lot, and he once believed that he was in love with her. He did love her, that was undeniable, but there was a stronger bond… one tying them together. He had imprinted upon her daughter Renesmee when she was born, and was unable to be parted since then. Living with the family, fighting beside the family, caused a large bond between them all. No one was ever able to explain to Renesmee why there was a bond between her and Jacob, he could never bring it up… he had never seen her as his soul mate even if that's what she was.

But once she hit sixteen he began to have feelings for her, and it was his love for his friends… her _parents_ that kept him from showing the affection of acknowledging it. She hadn't seemed to notice it at all, so he never let it get to his head. They had a long lifetime to get around to that. He knew that Edward would lose his acceptance for him the minute his daughter and Jacob become romantic. He couldn't and wouldn't allow such a tare to happen over his silly thoughts and emotions.

"Jacob?" she asked with her soft and sweet voice full of confusion at why he had stopped into deep thought.

"Oh, yes, Nessie," he said shaking the thoughts from his head, "I noticed you left about an hour ago, I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh," she said lifting her crossed legs up to her chest and hugging them. He just nodded and swallowed wondering why her looking at him made him feel so strange, and nervous.

"Well now that I know your alright I think I am going to head back," Jacob said nodding his head before slowly turning.

"Wait," Renesmee said quickly. She for some reason didn't want to be alone, but did not want to leave. His presence seemed very natural.

"Why?" he asked turning to look back at her. She shrugged and smiled up at him. He just stared at that magnificent smile unable to deny it as usual. '_Damn imprinting thing,' _ he sighed in frustration. He walked over towards her when she patted the grassy patch beside her. He took a seat and stared off at the small meadow which was the home of a small creek. He had played with her many times there, taken her swimming, hunted with her, just sat out and talked. But as the days went on, it grew harder for him to do those things.

"Do you ever miss your old life Jake?" she sporadically asked making him wrinkle his nose and chuckle.

"Sometimes," he smiled a full wide mouth grin before looking in her direction to see her watching him with a tiny smile herself.

"What do you miss?" she asked a sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing that could take me away from you Nessie," he said staring into her sad eyes.

"Promise?" she asked without thinking. A small blush came to her cheeks before turning her head trying to hide it.

"I promise," he said looking at her. She bit her lip trying to hide back a smile before looking over to him again. He observed her deep chocolate eyes which danced with knowledge and yet strangely youth. It was as if the older she got, the more her will to be an adult began to wither away. She enjoyed more being like the girls her age, which she would never be.

"Then what do you miss the most?" she asked blinking out of habit.

"My father and my friends. But we get to visit them often enough," he said smiling, "I just hate to think of my fathers time coming soon."

"Oh," she said tilting her head down.

"What?" he asked scrunching his face in scrutiny.

"Oh well, I just never realized. I am so use to my family never changing never growing old that… I forgot your father isn't the same. I forgot he has mortality to face. I'm so sorry Jake," she said with teary eyes. He shook his head no as he stared at her, she never turned away. Her eyes never wavered except with liquidly tears. He swallowed nervously hating to see her pained, but mortality was something that made her sad… it was something she could never stop for other, nor get the chance to face herself. His hand reached out to remove the tears as his hand fell gently onto her cold cheek. He wanted to pull his hand away, but her hand swiftly stopped it from moving. With her free hand she placed it onto his russet cheek as she stared deeply into his dark eyes. He lowered his head a little before stopping it when she spoke, "I'm sorry Jake truly. At least you can grow old when you choose."

"Nessie," he breathed confused by the feeling of her hand on his cheek, and her other hand holding his to her face. So badly he wanted to taste her beautiful lips that sat waiting under the silvery moonlight. She couldn't hide the sadness from her eyes, "I gave mortality up when I found you."

'_OH NO! What did I just let slip?_' Jacob thought as a look of confusion but happiness crept onto her face. A small smile played onto her face, and he knew it was enough.

"Nessie, we should be getting back," he said standing up before being unnecessarily a gentlemen and helping her up.

"Oh okay," she said not wanting to let go of his hand, but something frightened him and he shook it free. He then walked forward with a stunned Renesmee not too far behind him.

She went to her room to ponder away what had happened, soon sleep would take her… but not before she tried to figure out what happened between her and Jake. The weird feelings in the pit of her stomach, the funny fluttering feeling as he stared at her. The feeling of outstand emotions she felt for him as he touched her, and her him. She wanted more, craved more, needed more. But what did it all mean? It was so new to her. So much to think about, and she was supposed to be preparing for school. Her and Jacob would be starting school together in two days. It would be the first time for her. He was going to be a senior, and she a junior. The night took forever, and she hated for morning to come… when she would be nervous to face Jake. And worst… her mind reading father. How would she keep such thoughts from her head?

Authors note: Well I hope you all enjoyed! It is REALLY REALLY late and I am so tired. No time to read the chapter over so I hope it was at least decent. I have other stories to finish and no time to do any of it! Please let me know what you think CONSTRUCTIVE and NICE criticism only please. Thanks. Sorry this didn't go as planned, but if the readers want more, then I will give more!


End file.
